Lluvia y paraguas
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: Cosas impredecibles pueden ocurrir en un día lluvioso. O eso pensó Ray. [AU Escolar]
1. Primera parte: Ray

No sabía si ese día era el peor de todos de su vida, o si sólo estaba exagerando.

Y es que, había despertado tarde, no había alcanzado a desayunar bien—pues con trabajo y tomó un vaso de leche—, y como había llegado tarde, se quedó fuera de clases y tuvo que quedarse en el pasillo. Algo que obviamente no hizo, pues se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Pues, ¿Por qué no pasar el rato ahí en vez de estar afuera sin hacer nada?

Pasó ese módulo de clases en la biblioteca, husmeando por algún libro de su interés.

Decidió agarrar _"Indigno de ser humano"_ por Osamu Dazai. Y se la pasó leyéndolo todo ese rato.

Cuando timbró, dejó un pequeño separador en donde se había quedado, dejándolo en su lugar, saliendo de la biblioteca.

Supuso que cuando llegara, el maestro le daría un sermón y después un castigo. Y precisamente eso pasó.

Después de darle un sermón casi tan grande como el Corán, le dijo que, terminando las clases, limpiaría el salón. Y no le quedó de otra que hacerlo, pues si se oponía, seguro y le daba un peor castigo.

Las clases pasaron normal, aburridas. Pues había cosas que simplemente ya sabía por su hábito de leer.

No por algo era uno de los mejores de la escuela. Después de Norman, claro.

Y hablando de él... Este se había resfriado, nuevamente.

Ya le pasaría los apuntes, se dijo.

Pensó que después de terminar su castigo, iría a su casa a verlo. Y de paso molestarlo. Sí, aquello sonaba bien.

Fue a la parte de atrás, luego de todas las clases, a buscar lo que necesitaría para limpiar su salón.

Todos se habían ido, maravilloso, pensó.

Y sin más, comenzó su labor.

Terminó, aquello le había costado más de lo esperado. Fue a dejar todo lo que usó, suspirando.

Regresó al salón, tomando sus cosas, saliendo. Y cuando estaba por cruzar la salida, el sonido de un trueno se escuchó, seguido de un relámpago.

No pudo evitar maldecir.

Y fue así, como acabó. Miraba con molestia las gotas de lluvia y como el viento movía las copas de los árboles; ¿Cómo mierda se le olvidó llevar un paraguas consigo?

Chasqueó la lengua. Eso le pasaba por no haber despertado temprano.

Soltó un suspiro, exasperado.

Tenía la opción de salir corriendo, y cubrirse con su mochila. Aunque estaba el riesgo de caerse y sólo mojarse y de paso, sus cosas.

En otras palabras, eso nos era una opción.

Y para colmo, había olvidado su celular. ¿Tan estúpido se levantó hoy?

Escuchó el sonido de unos pasos, más los ignoró, estaba fastidiado. No tenía ganas de verle la cara a nadie.

Hasta las ganas de ir y molestar a Norman se le habían ido. Sólo quería ir a su casa y dormir. Siquiera comer.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué sigues aquí? — preguntó una voz femenina, aparentemente sorprendida.

Ray sonrió, sardónico.

— No sé, tal vez, ¿Por qué me gusta estar aquí?

— Eso es grosero. — le reprochó, ofendida. — Sólo hubieras dicho que no llevabas un paraguas y ya.

— Hoy es y fue un día de mierda. Y si fuera por mí, me hubiera largado ya.

Emma apretó los labios un momento, pensando. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro al llegarle una idea.

Picó su brazo con su paraguas, haciendo que Ray finalmente la mirara. Se quedó unos momentos pasmado por quien tenía al lado; sin duda, ella era muy bonita.

Su cabello naranja y esos ojos color esmeralda. Además de esa trenza pequeña que cubría su oreja izquierda.

No recordaba haberla visto en la escuela, ¿Sería ella de nuevo ingreso?

— Toma.

— ¿Qué?

— Toma mi paraguas, total, mi casa está casi cerca de la escuela. — le sonrió. Desconcertándolo.

— Pero...

— En verdad, tómalo. Estaré bien. — le aseguró, poniendo su mochila sobre su cabeza, en un paraguas improvisado. — ¡Nos vemos!

— ¿Qué...? ¡Espera!

Emma volteó a verlo, curiosa. Ray apartó un momento la mirada, avergonzado. Nunca había mostrado interés por nadie, y ahora, lo hacía.

¿Qué tenía ella que llamaba tanto su atención?

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Emma sonrió. Él se ruborizó.

— ¡Mi nombre es Emma! ¿Y el tuyo! — había tenido que gritar, porque la lluvia comenzaba a arreciar. Ray notó eso, sintiéndose mal.

— ¡Me llamo Ray!

Emma sonrió más y rió.

— ¡Gusto en conocerte Ray! ¡Nos vemos!

Y antes de que él pudiese pronunciar otra palabra, ella salió corriendo. Parpadeó, saliendo de su estupor, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué había hecho?

Puso una mano en su cara, sintiendo el rubor más intenso que antes. Frunció los labios y el ceño.

¿Por qué le había interesado saber su nombre? ¿Por qué había aceptado su paraguas, su ayuda?

Pero, sobre todo, ¿Por qué estaba sintiéndose feliz? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Definitivamente, no era su día... Pero, no había sido tan malo.

Cosas inesperadas ocurrían en días lluviosos. Y el conocerla, fue una de esas.

— _De seguro y me estoy enfermando. _— pensó, abriendo el paraguas, comenzando a caminar a casa.

Llegó a su casa, y fue directamente a su habitación. Se echó en la cama, posando un brazo sobre sus ojos, cerrándolos un momento.

Y volvió a recordar a Emma. Su apariencia y su sonrisa.

Frunció el ceño y torció los labios, sintiendo otra vez su cara arder. ¿Será que se había enfermado?

De seguro Emma es estúpida, pensó. Pues nadie le daría así de fácil su paraguas a alguien que no conocías. Aunque se dijo que ella estaría bien, pues las personas estúpidas no enferman fácilmente.

— _¡Ya deja de pensar en ella, Ray! _— se regañó, gruñendo. El celular sonó, y él se levantó a contestar, frunciendo más el entrecejo. — Diga.

— _**¿Y ahora qué te pasó? **_— preguntó Norman, con voz ronca. ¿Tan obvio era su frustración?

— Sólo te diré, que fue un día de mierda.

Norman se rió.

— _**Sé que eso no es todo, algo pasó.**_ — insistió el chico, con una sonrisa. Una que Ray sabía hacía cuando quería saber algo.

Y como no estaba de humor, se decidió a decirle.

— Conocí a una chica... Su nombre es Emma.

— _**¿Emma? Nunca había escuchado de ella.**_

— Lo sé, yo tampoco.

— _**¿Y es ella la causante de que estés así?**_

— ¿Así cómo?

— _**Ray...**_

Su rubor volvió a aparecer, y está vez, hasta las orejas.

— Es una tonta.

— _**¿Pero ella te gusta?**_

— ¡Apenas acabo de conocerla!

— _**¿Es linda?**_

— ... Sí.

— _**¿Ves? Ella te gusta.**_

— No es verdad. — respondió cortante. Norman sólo sonrió más. — Ella no me gusta.

— _**Bueno, tal vez y digas eso. Pero luego te encontrarás pensando en ella.**_

Bufó, con una sonrisa burlona.

— Sí, claro.

— _**Tengo razón, y lo sabes.**_

Con eso dejaron por terminado el tema, y Ray se la pasó hablando de otras cosas con su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, lo que Norman le había dicho, comenzó a rondarle por la mente.

Y más tarde, muy a su pesar, se encontró pensando en ella. Y finalmente, a duras penas, se admitió a sí mismo, que le gustaba.

Qué Emma, comenzaba a gustarle y que quería verla de nuevo.


	2. Segunda parte: Emma

— Eso estuvo mal Emma, pudiste haber enfermado. — le regañó Gilda, ajustándose los lentes. Emma sonrió, a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

Ese era el regaño número tres de la semana. Pues apenas llegó a la casa, empapada, y cuando Yuugo la vio, la regañó al igual que Diana, quien rápidamente fue por una toalla para que se secara.

Los quería a ambos, y a veces le causaba gracia el modo mamá gallina que Yuugo tenía con ella. Aunque a veces igual, podía ser molesto.

— Lo sé, Gilda. Pero sabes que si puedo ayudar lo haré. — la de lentes suspiró, sabiendo muy bien eso. Sonrió.

— Bueno, pero que no sea siempre, ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡Síp!

Y diciendo eso, ambas se encaminaron a clases.

**...**

Habían pasado unas dos o tal vez tres semanas desde el incidente del paraguas. Y eso, era algo que rondaba en la mente de la pelirroja.

Y es que, ese día había sido su primer día de clases en Grace Field. Se había quedado hasta tarde para pedir más información respecto a sus clases y cosas por el estilo, y cuando ella se iba retirando, no pudo evitar sentirse curiosa por verlo.

Pues desde que había llegado, se escuchaba hablar bastante sobre los dos mejores genios del instituto. Sobre un tal Norman y Ray.

Aunque igual, lo había visto yendo a la biblioteca y en los recesos leyendo bajo la sombra de cualquier árbol. Le llamaba la atención el verlo tan solitario, que le daban ganas de acercarse.

Pero por ser nueva, bastantes compañeros se aglomeraban a su alrededor, perdiéndolo de vista varias veces; y cuando se le presentó la oportunidad de conocerlo, lo hizo.

Y aunque al principio se había presentado como alguien cortante, logró entablar una conversación con él. Ray, le agradaba, pese a su aura solitaria y su mirada seria.

Él...

— ¡Emma, cuidado!

Había sido demasiado tarde, pues había terminado tropezando con un termo que había ahí, cayendo encima de quién sabe quién. Aunque eso no evitó que se raspara la rodilla y que las palmas de sus manos doliesen al evitar caer totalmente encima de la persona.

Escuchó como Gilda resolló, y sintió como algunas personas los miraban. ¿Pero por qué?

Decidió mirar abajo, haciendo que sus ojos casi salieran de sus cuencas. Quién estaba debajo suyo, no era nadie más que Ray.

Quién la miraba igual de sorprendido, con un notorio rubor en sus mejillas.

Emma no esperaba volver a reencontrarse con él. E ignorando toda la situación, le sonrió.

— ¡Hola Ray!

El pobre chico estaba que le daba un infarto en ese momento. Emma lo miró con atención, alarmándose de ver como su rostro estaba completamente rojo. ¿Acaso se había enfermado? ¿Qué le estaba pasando!

Sin pensarlo mucho, se levantó de encima de él, y lo cargó en brazos, bajo la mirada de todos; Emma comenzó a correr con el chico en brazos, quien, al volver en sus cinco sentidos, comenzó a gritarle que lo bajara.

Norman sonrió divertido ante la situación. Gilda miró confundida por donde su amiga se había ido.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar? — preguntó Gilda, ajustándose los lentes. Norman sonrió todavía más, pícaro.

— La novia se ha robado al novio.

— ¿Eh?

**...**

— ¡Te he dicho casi 500 veces que estoy bien!

— Si estuvieses bien no estarías rojo. — le reprochó Emma, esperando a que la enfermera llegase. Ray chasqueó la lengua, irritado y avergonzado por el asunto.

Emma se acercó a él, haciendo a un lado su fleco, posando una mano en su frente. El sonrojo que se había casi esfumado, regresó y con más fuerza que antes; la chica lo miró preocupada.

— Ra...

— ¡Déjame en paz! — gritó, alejándose de ella, dejándola aturdida. Ella sólo quería ayudar, y él la trataba así...

Y ella que pensaba que podrían conocerse más. Tal vez llegar a ser amigos... Vaya que se equivocó.

Dolida por su reacción, se apartó de él, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, ignorando sus heridas. Lo miró por sobre el hombro, una última vez.

— ... — quería decir algo, pero nada salía. Y su silencio no hizo más que lastimarla más, abrió y salió de la enfermería, con semblante decaído.

Caminó hasta donde se suponía debía estar su clase, para detener su paso abruptamente. ¿Por qué su rechazo le dolía? ¿Por qué ella estaba tan interesada y empeñada en saber y querer acercarse a él? ¿Por qué todo eso le dolía?

— ¿Qué es esto? — se preguntó, poniendo una mano en su pecho. Negó varias veces con la cabeza, componiendo una sonrisa, volviendo a clases.

_Estoy bien. Estoy bien. Yo estoy bien, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?_

_... ¿Por qué no puedo creerlo?_

— Emma, ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Gilda, inspeccionándola. Hasta que vio su raspón. — Estás lastimada, deberías...

— Estoy bien, Gilda. — sonrió, ignorando el ardor en su rodilla.

— Pero...

— Esto no es nada, ya se me pasará. — y diciendo eso, se fue a sentar a su pupitre. Aun así, Gilda no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada por ella, por lo que fue a buscar lo que necesitaba para el raspón de Emma en el botiquín del salón.

Entretanto, la pelirroja se quedó mirando por la ventana, con gesto distraído. Bufó.

— _Soy una idiota._  
**...**

Miró perpleja el panorama desde la entrada de la escuela. Afuera llovía, a cántaros... ¿Cómo un hermoso día soleado cambiaba radicalmente a uno lluvioso? Estaba claro, el clima le estaba jugando una broma, una muy mala.

Suspiró, no quedaba de otra, volvería a soportar los regaños que Yuugo y su esposa le daría, pero llegaría a casa. Se quitó el saco de la escuela y usándolo como paraguas improvisado, comenzó a correr; una mueca resignada apareció en su semblante.

— No sé si me mojo más usando la mochila de paraguas o el saco. — detuvo su andar, bajo el árbol, todavía sintiendo las gotas de lluvia mojarla. Miró por un momento la curita que Gilda le había puesto en su raspón, la cual comenzaba a desprenderse. — Debí ser más precavida...

— Sí, debiste. — dijo Ray, sacándola de su monólogo, asustándola. Volteó a verlo, sorprendida de ya no sentir las gotas de lluvia, pero más aún, el verlo frente a ella.

_¿Por qué de repente estoy feliz y aliviada?_

— ... Creí que...

— Sobre eso, te pido disculpas... Yo, estaba avergonzado y, no pensé en lo que decía. — sus ojos reflejaban sincero arrepentimiento y más al ver notado el raspón que ella tenía en la rodilla izquierda. Emma sintió como lágrimas bajaban de su rostro, pero quiso creer que eran por la lluvia. Pero Ray se percató de ello, poniéndose inmediatamente nervioso. — O-Oye, no es para tanto.

— ... No estoy llorando, es por la lluvia. — dijo, secándose las lágrimas. Ray la miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Tonta, si fuera la lluvia lo sabría. Además de que soy yo quien te está cubriendo con el paraguas.

— ¡Dije que no estoy llorando!

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

— ¡Qué sí!

— Tsk, eres terca. — murmuró, no queriendo seguir peleando, y menos con ella. — Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Emma hizo un puchero, pero, de todas formas, lo siguió. Al cabo de un rato, volvió a hablar.

— Neh, Ray... ¿Por qué estabas avergonzado?

— ¿Por qué quieres saber?

— Sólo dímelo, por favor. — pidió, de forma adorable, haciendo resaltar su mechón. Ray suspiró, apartando la mirada, evitando no caer en eso y de paso, ocultando su rubor.

— ... Yo, me di cuenta de muchas cosas... Bueno, mi mejor amigo hizo que me diese cuenta de muchas cosas.

— ¿Cosas cómo qué?

La miró un momento, para luego sonreír divertido.

— Es un secreto.

— ¿Eh! ¡No es justo! ¡Dime Ray!

— Nope~.

— ¡Ray!

— Lo sabrás algún día.

— ¿Y cuándo será ese día?

— Mmm, no tengo idea.

— ¡Ray!

Y el resto del camino se la pasaron así.

Ray aprendió que, cosas inesperadas pueden pasar en días lluviosos. Y Emma, fue una de esas.

Sólo necesitaba armarse de valor y un día, confesarle a Emma, lo mucho que le gustaba. ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez más cosas inesperadas pasaran en el transcurso.

.

.

.

.  
.

_**×Omake×**_

— ¿Quién es este mocoso, Emma?

— Esto...

— ¡Yuugo! No seas tan duro con él, déjalo entrar.

— ¡Pero Dina! ¡No sabemos que intenciones tiene el mocoso con nuestra Emma!

— Ehhh...

— Pasen, ignora a mi marido. Es que entró en modo mamá gallina. — sonrió la rubia, dejando pasar a Ray. Emma miraba a su alrededor, avergonzada.

Bueno, aquello sí había sido de lo más inesperado.


End file.
